


Wonderful World of Disney: Guest Experience

by BaseWWD



Series: Wonderful World of Disney [1]
Category: Disney - All Media Types
Genre: Disney, Disney World & Disneyland, Imagineering, POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:34:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22038616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaseWWD/pseuds/BaseWWD
Summary: Six Cast Members at the Walt Disney World Resort in Orlando, Florida get an unexpected promotion to a vacation/orientation in an extra-dimensional location. Based on the theme parks known around the world, inspired by the Imagineers who make it so, WWD is a multi-POV journey through the Art of the Show. Comfort is in the familiar, while adventure is in the unexplored. The world is sparkling and new, but people are still people; the Guests find themselves in the midst of rising workplace dramatics as they learn about their fresh surroundings.
Series: Wonderful World of Disney [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1586320





	Wonderful World of Disney: Guest Experience

## Who's Who?

The original characters of WWD:

[](https://tinyurl.com/s7h547z)

## Art Gallery

Commissions and fanart:

[WIP]

# Story

This story contains multiple chapters in multiple POVs. All 22 chapters have a first draft, but some chapters require editing before posting. Just click the bubbles to access the Google Doc-published file. Please, enjoy your stay.

Chapters 1-6  
[](https://docs.google.com/document/d/e/2PACX-1vR4tFtOd_gtmz3JmX49KwFa2OTj8_gGsP_S7skdqCGCII0Ji7yVC4LnPDNLzlgEmD5E1WZzc6c8bdz4/pub)


End file.
